


Priorities

by SmutUpAndWank



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Desperate Sex, Game: Resident Evil 2, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, horny people being horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutUpAndWank/pseuds/SmutUpAndWank
Summary: Leon hasn't had any "private time" for a long time and looking at the state of Racoon City, he won't get any for a long time. Hopefully Claire can lend a hand...





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Leon lets Claire in by cutting open the fence using the bolt cutters that are RIGHT THERE!?!

Leon hadn’t gotten off in almost a week, and boy could he feel it. He’d been so anxious about starting his new job and then worried that they had told him to stay away that he hadn’t been able to finish.

“Uhhhh” he panted, he felt light headed. He wanted nothing more than to just stick his hand down his pants and go to town on himself.

“Hey come look at this” Marvin yelled. Leon bit his lip and looked down and his crotch, hoping his bulge wasn’t visible through his thick uniform. Even in the current situation, pitching a tent in from of his captain on his first day was still mortifying.

“Shit” he sighed, it was noticeable. He carefully delved into his pants and readjusted himself so he was just tucked up in his waistband. He tried this trick earlier but the tip rubbing on his shirt as he ran had almost tipped him over the edge. Convinced he looked presentable he went to join Marvin who was pointing at the screen of the laptop in front of him.

“Claire?!” Lean felt his cock twitch at the site of her.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................

The bolt cutters easily cut through the flimsy fence and soon Claire was within inches of him. He dropped the bolt cutter and gripped her, pulling her into a hug. Leon held Claire tightly, she smelt so fucking good. He felt his dick throb and he new she could feel it too. He decided to just go for it.

“Umm Clair...?” He asked. She looked up at him with those big blue eyes. “Can we have sex....?”

Claire blinked at him in shock. He istanantly regreted his question.

“Umm...yeah” She smiled, “if we both get out of this alive”

“Oh um, I meant now, I need you now” He explained

Claire blushed as she realised what he meant, she had assumed the thing pressed against her leg was probably just a gun but now she wondered if it was something a little more...sensitive. She cautiously rubbed up against him.

“Ahh” Leon gasped as he felt a shot of electricity in his dick. Claire felt herself throb a little as she saw his face contort from the pleasure. She wanted to see it again, and rubbed a little harder.

“Shit” Leon breathed breaking away from the embrace to composehimself, Claire saw him bite his lip, hard. She felt her cunt tighten at the sight. Claire had not gotten of for a long time. Since moving to college she hadn’t been able to get any alone time and riding her bike only made it worse, the vibrations rumbling through clit, bringing her so close but never there.

“Yeah” she sighed. Leon looked over to her in confusion.

“Yeah?” He asked

“Yeah, lets do it”

Leon was so desperate he almost came just from the fact he was about the have sex. He felt like a giddy teenager as he quickly fumbled with his belt.

“Not here!” Clair cried.

“Right right” Leon said as he sheepishly reajusted. She was right, doing it in the rain, with a burning helicopter above them and a horde of those things nearby probably wasn’t the best idea.

“Come on, in here” He said grabbing her hand and running to the nearest door. “Shit!”

It was locked, with chains. Leon pulled viciously at them but they were unbreakable.

“Um Leon?” He turned to see Claire holding up the bolt cutters from before “How bout we try this”

Using the bolt cutters Claire made light work of the chain and pushed the door open. Leon mentally kicked himself, his...predicament... was making it hard for him to think straight. He needed to get laid.

Together they ran through the police station looking for a safe place. Finally they came to a quiet boarded up office.

“Here” Leon said breathlessly, pulling Claire into the room and kicking the door behind them. Again he fumbled with his belt, he was so nervous, his hand were cold and he was just so horny. Claire put her hands over his and began undoing his belt for him, dropping it to the floor. Then she unbuttoned his trousers and slowly began unzipping then. Leon took a deep shaky breath, worried he was gonna blow his load right there in his pants. Then he noticed Claire rolling down his underwear as his erection begged to spring free. Claire saw this and gently wrapped her hand around it.

“Uh-mmm” Leon felt himself getting close, too close. He took her hands in his and pulled her up so they were face to face. He gently unbuttoned Clair’s jeans and started to slide them down her legs, exposing her neatly trimmed pussy. Leon lifted her and placed her onto the nearest desk. He tried to spread her legs but couldn’t, her jeans were in the way.

“Should we get undressed” Leon asked

“Umm, best not” Claire said, she was worried that may have make a quick getaway.

“Um ok” Leon wasn’t sure what to do now “So, how should we do this”

“Here” Claire hopped down of the desk and turned around and bent over the desk, exposing her cunt to him. Leon’s pulse rose at the sight.

He slowly rubbed the tip of dick again her pussy. It felt so good, he could take it anymore. He thrust himself into her hot pussy. Claire gasped as she felt Leon’s length inside her.

“Um Leon…?” Claire asked, taking him out of the moment

“Mmm yeah” He moaned

“Do you have any…you know… condoms?”

Leon froze up, of course he didn’t have any condoms, this is really not how he saw his day going.

“Uhh, no”, He confessed "But my pull out game is real strong”. He cringed at his own words, thankfully Claire couldn’t see his face.

“Well, if you’re sure”

“I am” Leon lied.

“Well, ok then”

Leon grinned like a school boy and he gave a tentative thrust. He felt Claire shudder beneath him. He gave another thrust, then another…and another. Soon he was humping her like an animal in heat. Shit it felt good, too good. He started to slow down a little, just in case. Underneath him, Claire let out a slow moan, and Leon felt her pussy getting hotter and wetter.

“Fuck” Leon said under his breath. Claire bit her lip, his moans were so sexy, but it wasn’t quite enough for her. She managed to part her legs far enough to reach her clit. She circled it with her finger, it felt swollen and angry. She carefully started to rub it, she felt a shot if ectasy run through her body. She needed this, and a she started rubbing faster she soon forgot about the horrors in the other side if the door. As she touched herself Leon felt her getting wetter and wetter, making her slippery and soon he was back to pounding her as fast as he could.

“Oh Oh, uhhhhh” she panted as she felt herself getting closer, her body tightening and tenseing as she did.

He pussy started squeezing Leon’s dick, and he bit his lip hard. Shit, he thought, I’m gonna cum. He tried to think of something, anything. Baseball, naked grandma, the rotting corpses trying to get in and tear them apart. It was no use, Leon could feel something riseing up from deep within, he started getting light headed and was struggling to keep his eyes open. Oh god, he thought, this was it. “Fuck” he gasped as he pulled himself away from Claire, barely making it before he spilled his load. Leon watched as his dick spewed his cum into the floor. He slowly milked his dick dry, letting his semen drip into the ground beneath him. He was impressed by how much there was, but when he looked up, he saw Claire was not impressed. At all.

“Um, how was that” Leon asked sheepishly, fearing the answer. Claire remained silent as she pulled up her jeans.

“Did...did you finish” Leon tried again, but he knew for a fact this was not his best work. She rolled her eyes, of course this would happen, the guy humps like a rabbit for two minutes then has the audacity to asked if you finished. Guess I’ll just have to find a way to care of myself somewhere, Claire thought, now more frustrated than ever. Leon felt more embarrassed than he ever had, he zipped his fly up in shame.

“Look, uh, I haven’t done it in a while, but I can assure you I usually last a hell of a lot longer” Leon explained, although he really wished he would stop talking. He saw the corner of Claire’s mouth twitch, the smile and then soon she was laughing. She could stay mad at him. “Don’t worry about it, I get these aren’t normal circumstances” she chuckled, “speaking of, shall we” she cocked her gun and nodded towards the door. Leon lifted his gun and nooded. “Lets go”


End file.
